


Yo quiero más

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, cuando estuvieron casi cuarenta minutos en las duchas, en la academia, intente hacer smut, pero no me salió
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Agoney tiene la sensación de que va a matar a alguien en cualquier momento





	Yo quiero más

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic Ragoney, está basado en dos momentos que no tienen relación el uno con el otro, pero decidí juntarlos. Uno es la pelea por el spray de nieve y el otro un momento de las duchas. Espero que les guste.

Agoney tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento matará a alguien. No es una persona violenta, pero en estos momentos no le importaría hacerlo porque la tensión que está aguantando es algo que ninguna otra persona soportaría.

Escucha la risa de Raoul y está seguro que lo matará, porque sí, el canario tiene bien claro contra quien se acriminará. Desde la noche anterior que el catalán lo está buscando, cuando el estaba tranquilo en corredora, y el rubio fue molestarlo con la nieve artificial. Después de eso se encontró con ambos en el sofá , él intentando quitarle el spray a Raoul y mientras lo hacía podía sentir todo el culo de su novio frotarse contra su entrepierna y eso no ayudaba en nada, ya que los dos sabían que antes de que se apagaran las cámaras no podrían hacer nada. 

Cuando terminaron con el juego, Raoul como el maniático de la limpieza y orden que era, se dedicó a limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho y Agoney se quedó con las ganas de encerrarse en las duchas por un tiempo. Cuando el catalán terminó de ordenar y limpiar todo, se fue de inmediato a acostar y el canario pensó que esa sería la oportunidad de compartir un tiempo a solas, pero Raoul se acostó con él y le dio un beso en los labios y se acomodó para dormir.

—Buenas noches Ago... —le dice el rubio, mientras se da vuelta para quedar a espaldas, y Agoney siente como su entrepierna es presionada por el culo de Raoul, y está pensando que el menor lo está haciendo apropósito. 

***

Despierta con una erección que sabe que no podrá bajar solo, y el lado que ocupa Raoul vacío. Se levanta de la cama rápidamente y sale de la habitación para dirigirse a las duchas, en el trayecto ve que el rubio está en los lavabos conversando con Amaia. Ve que Raoul lo mira e intenta hablar con él, pero decide ignorarlo.

Cuando entra a las duchas, siente voces y luego que abren la puerta. Se está quitando la ropa y regulando la ducha, y ve a Raoul y Amaia.

—¿Qué están mirando? —les pregunta, porque no es normal que le estén mirando fijamente.

—Buah nada, perdón... —dice Amaia riéndose y se va.

Raoul se queda un momento más y cuando se da una vuelta para irse, Agoney se le ocurre algo.

—Me puedes traer... —dice y al tener la atención de Raoul otra vez, cambia la frase— ay, puedes cerrar la puerta es que entra el frío.

El rubio lo mira extraño, pero le hace caso, cierra la puerta detrás de él y Agoney lo toma del brazo rápidamente sorprendiendo al catalán. El canario le desconecta el microfono y le besa la boca, como ha querido hacerlo desde ayer.

Acorrala a Raoul en la pared, y le muerde el labio provocando un gemido en el rubio que le llega directamente al entrepierna. Le mete la lengua y Agoney se siente desfallecer, porque desde la noche anterior que quería tener a Raoul así, pegado a una pared, con la respiración agitada y comiéndole la boca.

—Ago —gime el catalán cuando logra separarse del moreno, pero no consigue mucho porque Agoney empieza a besarle el cuello— espera... no podemos hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta Agoney separándose de Raoul y frunciendo el ceño—. Gilipollas, me has estado calentando desde ayer y ¿pretendes que no haga nada? Vete a la mierda. 

Raoul lo mira con una sonrisa, y de verdad que Agoney lo va a matar. Sus pelotas van a reventar y el imbécil solo se ríe.

El más pequeño se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la boca que deja a Agoney con un gusto a poco.

—Idiota. No lo decía porque no quería, sino porque tengo que ir a buscar la toalla y eso, porque si estaré aquí un buen tiempo prefiero también bañarme —dice Raoul guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a besarle la boca.

***

Raoul llega diez minutos después, y Agoney piensa que son los minutos más largos de su vida. Espera que el menor desconecte el micrófono para volver atacar sus labios. El catalán corresponde de inmediato el beso, poniéndose de puntillas y pasando sus brazos por el cuello para poder acerca más sus cuerpos.

—Cabrón —le dice Agoney cuando se separan para respirar— ¿era necesario demorarte tanto?

—Sí. —Responde Raoul— tenía que despitar a Amaia que estaba atenta a lo que hacía después de que salí del baño.

—Eres un idiota.

Raoul se ríe y se besan otra vez, pero en esta ocasión Agoney acorrala al rubio en la pared y baja una de sus manos a la polla de Raoul. Éste hace exactamente lo mismo.

—No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de hacer esto —dice Agoney en el oído de Raoul y mordiéndolo, provocando un gemido y escalofrío en su novio—Desde anoche que tenía ganas de esto.

Raoul intenta hablar, intenta contestarle algo, pero no puede y lo único que hace es, con su mano libre toma el rostro de Agoney y lo besa nuevamente, mordiéndole el labio y juntando sus lenguas, mientras se siguen masturbando.

Agoney sabe que va a llegar pronto, y siente que Raoul también y es algo fantástico. Ha estado en esta situación otras veces, y con otras personas, pero nunca ha sentido la conexión que tiene con Raoul y no es solo en la parte sexual, es en todo. La manera en que se comunican sin hablar, la manera en que se entienden, en que se sienten es algo que Agoney nunca ha experimentado antes, y sabe (porque Raoúl se lo ha dicho) que el catalán siente lo mismo.

Le sorprende como en tan poco tiempo el rubio haya pasado de ser un compañero más a la persona con la que quiere estar por siempre y que aunque toque, pruebe su cuerpo las veces que quiera siempre querrá más.

Fin.


End file.
